


Second chance

by Princessa2345



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, InuYasha Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Multi, Rebirth, Soul Bond, Youkai Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessa2345/pseuds/Princessa2345
Summary: Kagome die during the Final battle, the Fates were Upset so they sent her soul back to her time at the time of her birth and give her some extra powers to help her
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Youko Kurama, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**_Blood, blood everywhere, Kagome look around, her hand clenching her bow, Inuyasha stare at her eyes tint red and a evil smirk on his face. Where did everything go wrong, they were friends, they spent five years searching for the Jewel Shards, so Why, why did he kill Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, why!. Kagome clutch her stomach that was bleeding from Inuyasha's Claw Marks, 'Why did you do Inuyasha, why did you betray us' Kagome Scream and Inuyasha chuckle Malic and Hatred shown in his eyes._ **

_**'You ask Why Wench, it's because your a Worthless, Weak, Pathetic little girl, who shouldn't have been born with Miko Powers, what good are they if you can't use them, get it through your head, your not my friend or mate, your nothing but a weak Human girl who is my Shard Detector nothing more, so DIE ' Inuyasha Snarl and raise his blood cover hand and Kagome clench her eyes and prepare to die and waited and waited.** _

_**Kagome blink open her eyes confuse, and gasp when she saw she was in a field of flowers, Kagome look at herself and found she was wearing a pure white Kimono and all her injuries gone, 'What happen to me' Kagome mutter, 'You die little one' Kagome look up and saw Midoriko along with three women cloak in shadows, 'I-i Die, Inuyasha he.... really kill me' Kagome whisper and tears build in her eyes, Midoriko look at her Champion and a girl she came to Respect and love like the daughter she never had with sad eyes and nod.** _

_**'Yes the Disgraceful Half Breed Cut you down and left you to bleed to death, you were too Shock to feel any pain' Midoriko show Kagome her final moments and sob when she saw Inuyasha run off with Kikyo and watch as Kikyo drag Inuyasha straight to hell, 'Kikyo Knew that Inuyasha was unstable and knew of his true nature and intentions, she didn't want to drag him to Hell because she love him, she did so because it was the right thing to do, he was Corrupted and cruel, couldn't be save' Midoriko spoke with no Remorse for Kagome's Hanyo friend and first love.** _

_**Kagome watch surprise as Sesshomaru came to the battlefield and try to revive her, and was more shock when he cry for her, as did Rin, he barrie them beneath the Goshinboku Tree and year after year left flowers for Kagome.** _

_**'He love you, you were his soulmate but the bond was weak to the point until your death it was** _ **_Unnoticeable' Midoriko sigh and Kagome look up shock, 'When a soulmate dies the male or female feels them Dying it's why a Youkai will search their whole lives for their life mate or Soulmate in terms' Midoriko and Kagome walk along with the Fates who follow behind them. 'Kagome you weren't meant to die, in every other timeline you live but never found your soulmates, we summon you here to correct that mistake' One of the Fates spoke and Kagome look at them, 'In every timeline you met and fell for Inuyasha but he was not meant for you and will not be your last love, we came to offer you a deal' The fates twist their wrist and two orbs appear before them._ **

_**'We can send you back before it began, you will get a second chance to live, to find your soulmates and be given the powers your soulmates Process in able to identify them along with having your own soul and not Kikyo's, or you can remain dead and see your friends and family in the afterlife' The fates spoke together and Kagome narrow her eyes, 'I feel theirs's a catch to this deal what will i lose if i accept your deal' Kagome ask and one of the Fates, along with Midoriko mutter, "Smart Girl", 'You are smart little one, there is a catch, good things always come with a catch' Midoriko told Kagome.** _

_**'You will lose your Voice till you meet and mate one of your Soulmates, you will have to learn to communicate another way with your friends when you travel to the Feudal Era' Midoriko told Kagome who look Sicken at the thought of losing her voice, her way of communication till she meets her soulmate(s) and mates with them, she blush at that thought, Kagome thought about the Pro's and con's and the Pro's outweigh the Con's yes she would become like Ariel till she finds the love of her life but she can learn ASL, write out her thoughts, but Kagome wouldn't be able to Sit inuyasha to keep him in Check, she look to Midoriko who nod already thinking about that, 'one of your powers will be Telepathy and while it will make the command Weaker it will still be Effective' Kagome nod and turn to the fates, 'I want to live, i want to if possible help Inuyasha he's my best friend and i don't want to lose him, and this time around finish school before i turn 15'and train my powers Kagome told the fates who nod and with a snap of their fingers Kagome was gone.** _


	2. chapter one

(1985 Tokyo Japan, Higurashi Shrine) 

When Kagome Blink open her eyes and blink them again. She gasp and look around, she was back in her room, back in her time, she was actually alive and breathing, but something was different. Kagome look around, same blue walls, pink fluffy bed sheets and white pillows, She stood up and felt something twitch behind her, Kagome slowly turn and saw a Pitch black with midnight blue tip Fox tail, Kagome's mind went blank, and walk into the Bathroom, she step on the stepstool and a little girl about five years old with shoulder length black with blue and silver tint hair, along with blue eyes stare back at her, Kagome knew this was her as a child, but her younger self didn't have Two fox tails and cute fluffy dog like Kitsune ears instead of her normal human ones. 

Kagome walk back into her room and found a letter on her bedside table, she pick it up and found it was from Midoriko. 

_Good morning Little one, By now your previous life Memories should be coming back, and some of your powers Manifesting. The timeline your in is similar to your previous life one, so don't worry if you don't remember what you did the previous day or what your suppose to do tomorrow it will come to you eventually. I forgot to mention since your soulmate(s) are Yokai the fates thought it best to make you into a Yokai, you are a Black Inu/Kitsune Hybrid, you will be good at Illusions, Tricks, and a Expert at Pranks, your sense of Smell and hearing will be ten times better then the normal Inu or Kitsune due to having best of both worlds, and will be able to transform into a Great dog demon or Kitsune just talk to your inner beast she will help you_

_Your powers that were given is Resistance to Highly toxic Poisons, Manipulation of Nature and plants, Control of Fire and ice/Water. I will warn you it will probably take some time to learn all your strengths and weaknesses and how to communicate with your family_

_I wish you the best luck_

_Sincerely Midoriko_

Kagome Growl and was Startle as she thought she couldn't talk, when she try to speak nothing happen, she kept trying and soon tears fell from her eyes, a distress whine escape her mouth and the smell of Lilac and Vanilla fill her room, Kagome look up and her mama was there looking at her Worryingly, she began signing and kagome understood it. ' _Are you okay Kagome,_ _Kagome sign back, ' Yes Mama i'm fine just overwhelm by the smells from outside' _Kagome pointed out the window and was glad her window was open so her lie was truthful, her mama chuckle and shook her head, 'Silly girl didn't Sensei Yukimura tell you till you got a handle on your Senses to keep your window close at all times' Kagome's mother scold and kagome smile Sheepishly like any little girl who got caught doing something would do. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took months for Kagome to get use to her new Eyesight, Strength, Speed, smell and hearing, her Sensei Yukimura Chika was a great Teacher and was a Kitsune like Kagome but couldn't teach her much on her Inu side, only that Inu's were Loyal, Affectionate and fierce protectors which made Kagome question why Inuyasha kill her if he swore to protect her, something just wasn't making sense. 

As for her Kitsune side of things, Kitsune love any beautiful for Kits, anything Shiny, they love Puzzles and like Inu were Affectionate till corner then they did anything to survive. Oh and the more smart, cunning and strong a Kitsune is, the more tails they gain, having two almost three tails before her 18th birthday was a great Accomplishment for Kagome it meant she was strong and would only get stronger but a Inu and Kitsune share a similar Weakness their tails. If you pull their tail hard enough it will leave them in a weaken state for a few minutes. Yukimura taught her how to decipher her instincts, how to fight, weapon training as every Yokai child is taught by the age of six, courting rituals both Inu and Kitsune as she was best of both worlds, how to identify one's soulmate and it was by bond and scent alone, if your soulmate was human it would be ten times harder to tell if they just smell good are was truly their soulmate so most yokai/human pairs die because of that fact. 

Kagome after learning this grew anxious on finding her soulmate, she didn't like waiting, Yukimura having seen her impatient look chuckle and chide her saying she would find her soulmate she just had to wait, Kagome huff but nod as they went on to learn about Pack Structures and how to know who was alpha, Beta, Whelps and Pups.   
  


kagome is considered a pup as she is a child but would grow up to be pack bitch. She would make sure of it. 


End file.
